dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Twenty-One
This stream happened on 1/2/14 (First of Feburary for Americans). Last time: Battle against druid, and Ignitus did a thing, and druid died, and Ignitus' scythe changed. Gull was MVP as a nurse! Ana put a point into Con, +1 HP. Ignitus shows the others the rings of the druid. Leokul and Tossur does an appriase check on the rings. Leokul rolls a 7, while Tossur rolls a 28 O_o. The two rings are of Rare status, and one of them is a ring of protection +5, priced at 50,000 gold. The other ring is the ring of regen, 90,000 gold. doesn't know any of this - Bunce Tossur's eyes widen, and ask if the druid was wearing them. He states that they are pretty impressive. Ignitus offers them to Tossur. Tossur explains the rings, holding them close to him. Leokul says that he could use the regen ring. Leokul states that normally, he is mostly dead. Ana comes back and asks if they are metal. One of gold, and the ring of regen is metal with green gems. my fav. color - Leokul stuff i misse ddue to awesome chat Ignitus shows everyone the staff. Everyone looks, and Tossur apraises. Leokul gets a 18, and Ana gets a 4. Tossur is certain that the staff is vauable. Leokul recognizes the item as being a Staff of Healing. Ana asks if they should be touching the stuff, to Ezekiel. Stream crashes! Stream back! Ignitus gives Ana the staff. Ana takes it silently. Ignitus comments about the leather armor. Leokul appraises it, and he sees that the ammor is similar to his, and that it is dragonhide. Leokul tells them that the armor is for those that can't wear metal. Ana walks over to the armor, and mumbles, "Are we really going to strip a dead man naked?" Ignitus already striped the dead man naked. The body isn't degrading, but he has been suffering from corruption though. He is coated in fungus and blood. He is not turning to ash though. Tossur looks at his wrist impatiently, then feels a bit silly. Everyone leaves the forest. Leokul goes to Tossur and asks if he gave the rings out. "So, bout that regeneration ring...something that might be coming my way?" Tossur holds out the ring, and Leokul holds out his finger. goes on one knee, Leokul is tearing up a bit, the fanfic writers are going wild - Lying Tossur tells Leokul that the ring is valuable, and gives it to him. Tossur says, "I blacked out back there, you and Ezekiel got out of the vines, right?" "We saw nothing, and the fog concealed all around us." - Ezekiel. Tossur is concerned that Ezekiel entered the conversation. Ignitus remembers the flashes of magical light in Gull's light, and tells the group. Tossur questions this, and Leokul laughs. Tossur asks Gull what happened. Gull has no memory of the entire battle O_o. Tossur explains the battle to Gull. Tossur spellcasts the description of Gull's magic, and gets a 10. Tossur has no idea of the magic. He gives Gull a weird look. "Now Gull, don't you go exploding with divine magic!" - Lying Ignitus and Tossur decide to go to the mayor's place. Ana goes directly to her house. Ignitus knocks on the town hall door. Mayor John appears at the front door, and greets them. "Is everyone okay?" Ignitus is at 7 health. There are papers all over the place. Tossur concludes that Arcanon is not here yet, and relaxes a bit. Tossur looks down, and sees what state he is in. Mayor John contemplates, and says "It's good that we won't have to worry about that anymore." Leokul offers condolences. "But from what we've seen, he wasn't the same person you knew." Ignitus says. Ignitus slumps over to the church, and Tossur follows. Ignitus enters in the church. Ana looks for records of the staff. Ana rolls Knowledge Nature Check, and gets a 23. The staff was given to him from Druidic Elders, in Golden Forests, and Ana figures out the activation method. The staff works by selection of magic phrases, in Elven. Staff is capable of bring people from near death to perfect health. Ana stops reading, and curses in Elven because she thought that she found out how to bring Mira back. Ana cries, and vows to punch Leokul. Stuff I missed due to killing Gar in fanfic. sss1